Operation: CAPTURE
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Criminal Activity Persuades Team Unjustly Reasoning Enemy, Nigel is captured and being held prisoner by an unknown, as the days pass he waits for his friends to rescue him as he hasn't had the opportunity to escape, but as each day passes his hope wanes until he thinks that his friends must be captured as well, how will Nigel escape this newest prison and why is it so cold?
Operation: C.A.P.T.U.R.E

 **C** riminal

 **A** ctivity

 **P** ersuades

 **T** eam

 **U** njustly

 **R** easoning

 **E** nemy

Begin Transmission

"What do you mean you don't care?" Five voices asked as one, four people looked at them and one of the girls who wore a red cap, Abigail replied, "Exactly that, We don't care."

"But, we thought he was your friend?"

"Of course not silly!" Kuki exclaimed hugging a rainbow monkey to her chest.

"Then why are you no longer friends?" they asked curious.

"For your information some of us were never friends with that piece of crud!" Wally said.

"Calm down Numbuh 4" Numbuh 2 said.

"We answered you questions Dorks now get out of here!" Numbuh 5 said. The delightful children narrow their eyes and then they turn and walk away thinking that they needed to speak to Father. They frowned looking around they felt like they were being watched.

 ** _oOoOoOo_**

 _Day One_

Numbuh 1 woke up in a cell he frowned where was he? He tried to remember what happened before he woke,

He was on a fishing trip with his dad, his team had suggested he take a break and relax and well Numbuh 1 agreed they had so many missions and he was tired of missions, his team told him to go out and they would take care of the tree, so he went. They were in their tent and they went to sleep, a snapping twig awoke him and a shushing voice kept him awake, Numbuh 1 had grabbed his 2x4 tech his G.U.M.B.A.L.L machine and went out to fight whoever was out there.

Numbuh 1 had put up a decent fight before their numbers outweighed him, and yet thought the entire fight he never got a clear view of who was attacking him, they were masked.

Numbuh 1 shivered it was cold in the cell which appeared to be made of ice, Nigel noticed he was shackled to the wall, and it was dark he could make out bars for his cell and other cells lined up but he couldn't see anything else.

Numbuh 1 moved around the cell trying to find some way to escape, but even if he couldn't, as it appeared to be so far, he knew his friends would come get him.

 _Day Two_

They never turned the lights on and there were no cries of other prisoners clear enough for him to understand but sometimes the rooms were brighter than other times and the light seemed to come from through the ice he figured that there was another level above him.

Numbuh 1 heard footsteps coming and saw a figure clad in black come into his cell and a deep distorted voice said "Food and Water prisoner" Numbuh 1 wondered when his friends would arrive. Numbuh 1 shivered it was really cold.

 _Day Four_

Numbuh 1 shivered and continued walking around the cell, which was serving two purposes one of which was to generate heat to keep him warm and the second was to help him think of ways to escape, Numbuh 1 wondered what was taking his friends so long.

 _Day Eight_

Numbuh 1 sighed as he sat down shivering, they must have captured his friends as well that's why they haven't been able to rescue him, and they must have taken them to another section. Numbuh 1 fell asleep on the cold hard ice slab that they had for beds.

 _Day Twelve_

So cold, Numbuh 1 shivered his mind was starting to lose consistency, the only thing his mind could focus on was the cold, even the artic prison base wasn't this cold. Numbuh 1 didn't know how he was going to get out of this, his teeth clattered against each other the noise echoing over and over again.

 _Day Sixteen_

Nigel felt cold, he couldn't see the cell was darker then usual the air seemed to be getting colder; Nigel wondered if his friends were faring better then him, he wondered why he was here, wondered what the villains wanted with him, and he wondered who kidnapped him.

 _Day Twenty_

They brought in a TV to the cell when he had been asleep, he wondered why they had brought it in, Nigel shivered and flexed his finger bringing them up to his face and blowing on them he could barely move them.

 _Day Twenty-Six_

Nigel couldn't move more then to shiver lightly, he knew that unless something happened than he was going to die soon, shivering Nigel barely even noticed the TV screen flickering on for the first time since they had brought it in.

It showed the tree house and he noticed his friends moving around the base laughing and joking like nothing had happened, then he noticed himself their and he remembered this, this was the day right before he was captured and it seemed to be on high speed as he noticed the day pass by and another, twenty six days passed and his friends never set any attempts to rescue him.

They went on missions to fight adults but never once did they come for him, Nigel blinked tears welling up in his eyes why weren't they coming for him? Was it possible they didn't know he was gone? Maybe they thought he was doing something?

Nigel watched as he saw The Delightful children enter the camera area and they seemed to be walking towards the tree house. His team noticed them and walked out meeting them with narrowed eyes and suspicion.

"Where is Nigel?" The Delightful Children asked.

"Why do you care?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"He is our enemy and he hasn't been showing up to fight us in fact another Sector is trying to fight us! They are pathetically weak compared to him and you guys! And now we show up expecting to yell at Nigel and he's not even here so we ask again where is he!?" Nigel snorted at the delightful children's backhanded compliment.

Numbuh 2 shruged and replied, "Oh he's gone _long_ gone," with a slight chuckle. Numbuh 5 hit him with her hat. Nigel had froze though they knew he was gone…? Then why weren't they rescuing him?

"Gone where?" The Delightful Children asked.

"He was taken" Numbuh 5 said calmly, Nigel's eyes were wide they knew he was taken so why weren't they rescuing him… Did they even care about him?

"So he was kidnapped and you're not rescuing him?" The Delightful Children asked shock coloring their voices.

"We don't care" Numbuh 5 said.

"What do you mean you don't care?" The Delightful Children asked

"Exactly that, we don't care." Numbuh 4 spat out.

"But, we thought he was your friend?"

"Of course not silly!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed hugging a rainbow monkey to her chest. Nigel felt something break within him and he felt even colder, cold and hallow.

"Then why are you no longer friends?" they asked curious.

"For your information some of us were never friends with that piece of crud!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"Calm down Numbuh 4" Numbuh 2 said.

"We answered you questions, now get out of here!" Numbuh 5 said. The Delightful Children narrowed their eyes and then they turned and walked away.

Nigel broke down and cried.

 _Day Twenty-nine_

The torment didn't end then, they replied the video over and over again showing him his team mates saying that they didn't care and no matter what Nigel did he couldn't ignore it the words replayed in his own mind haunting him. He had stopped crying but now he felt empty, he didn't like feeling like this, the world seemed so colorless and bleak and Nigel didn't like it.

Nigel for the past couple days had been trying to think of something, anything to feel something, he wanted to feel happiness again he wanted to feel hope. But all that greeted him was sadness and Nigel didn't think he was going to escape. Nigel couldn't move he was to cold, to empty.

He was getting desperate he wanted to feel something anything to get rid of this hollowness, Nigel glared at the TV showing his friends being happy while he was here freezing in this cell. Nigel felt anger churning deep within him getting more and more intense as he focused on it willing to feel the anger instead of being hallow, at least he was feeling.

Nigel distantly heard the sounds of battle but didn't pay attention to it; it was probably just another prisoner riot. The anger grew and he felt warmer feeling seemed to be coming back to him, Nigel couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not. Nigel just focused on the warmth though wanting more of it, Nigel let his thoughts turn darker fueling the Anger towards his team, no not anger hate! He hated them he was their friend and they left him here to die!

The warmth grew and if Nigel had his eyes opened he might have noticed the sparks leaping off of his hands, but his eyes were closed so he didn't notice.

He let a hiss of anger escaped him as he started moving again, He hated his ex-friends and he hated his kidnappers when he found out who did this to him he was going to BURN them!

Nigel's eyes snapped open at the same time he light up in flames that burned and towered up around him melting the ice. But the flames were quickly doused by a downpour of water. Nigel had the thought of he knew what father felt like now… Nigel froze then looked at his hand… he had just been on fire… like Father.

"Impressive Squirt" he heard a feminine voice say from above Nigel looked up and saw Cree.

"Cree?" Nigel asked his voice coarse coming out as a mere whisper.

Cree looks down through the small hole, "Yep it's me"

Nigel froze if Cree was in the cell above him then "Were in the arctic base?" he coughed out his voice slowly returning to him.

"You didn't know?" Nigel shook his head. "Man they wanted to keep you in the dark, didn't they?"

Nigel smiled weakly and gestured around him "literally"

Nigel shivered as the warmth started leaving. Nigel looked at his chains, "Heat resistant chains man that's a shame" Nigel said. "So who's fighting up their?"

"Father is here as well as The Delightful Children it seems as if they want something."

"Wonder what they want?" Nigel asked curious.

"I don't know but they seem to be coming closer. So how long have you been here?"

"About a month roughly" He responded. "At least you have a TV in your room, so what are you in for?"

"The TV Shows my friends telling The Delightful Children how they're not going to rescue me and that they don't care that I'm gone. And I have no idea why I'm here."

Nigel heard a loud explosion and stood up nearly falling down but able to catch himself. "Looks like The Delightful Children are coming your way" Cree says.

Nigel sees The Delightful Children coming down the lane in their machine which has searchlights lighting up the area, Nigel walked over to the cell door and stared out of it. He noticed The Delightful Children getting out of their machine and coming towards him.

"Hello Nigel" The Delightful Children greeted "Hello" Nigel said coughing then continuing "Delightful Children"

Cree poked her head through, "Whatever you doing you better hurry up I can hear guards coming."

"They must have slipped past father" the delightful children said as they pulled out a key and unlocked Nigel's cell before unlocking his chains. Nigel looked at Cree, "Stand back I'm going to try something."

Nigel allowed his anger and hate to surface up and felt the warmth return aiming his hand he imagined a ball of flame appearing and much to his surprise a ball of flame did appear Nigel threw the ball at the ceiling causing more of it to melt making a hole wide enough for Cree to slip through. "Come on Cree" Nigel said. They rushed to the Delightful's machine.

Nigel panted out of breath and tired and sat down in the chair quickly falling asleep.

Transmission Interrupted

 _ **A/N Okay so I want you guys to let me know if this should become multi chaptered or if this should be a One-shot! So let me know! XD**_


End file.
